1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The display device is a necessary product in today's world. In order to save room and improve picture quality, liquid crystal display (LCD) (and other flat panel display) monitors are replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. Changing the rotating angle of the display portion of an LCD monitor to adjust the viewing angle can provide more viewing convenience for the user.
In a typical display device, a display portion is disposed on a cantilever, and hinges are provided between the display portion and cantilever and connected to the same. However, the loading ability of the hinges needs to be improved because of the heavy weight of the display portion. Furthermore, the rotating of the hinges may cause the cables to stretch and even break due to the manner of connection of the cables.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a display device that is capable of avoiding the foregoing disadvantages.